Chateau Margaux
by Red Sherry
Summary: Kim Jongin dapat menuliskan berlembar-lembar uraian panjang jika itu mengenai bibir Kyungsoo. [KAISOO. YAOI. SMUT? (idk). BJ!CENTRIC]


_._

* * *

 **CHATEAU MARGAUX**

 **.**

Warning: BJ!centric (no sex scene), age gap, age switch  
NO SEQUEL!

* * *

 _With the taste of your lips i'm on ride_  
 _You're toxic i'm slippin' under_  
 _With a taste of a poison paradise_  
 _I'm addicted to you_  
 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _._

CEO Kim duduk bersilang kaki.

Pandangannya yang tajam mengikuti gerik sosok yang duduk di hadapannya—seorang lelaki manis dengan gaya duduk santun, kedua pipinya memerah seiring dengan teguk demi teguk _wine_ yang diloloskan ke kerongkongan. Jemari pucat lelaki itu saling bertautan, meremas-remas menyiratkan gugup, selagi tatapannya menunduk tanpa berani menatap ke arah manapun.

Bibir Jongin menoreh senyum. Ia sekali lagi mengisi gelas milik lelaki itu, mengamati dalam diam bagaimana si lelaki dengan cepat meminum kembali dari gelas yang baru saja ia isi.

Oh, ini sungguh cobaan berat.

Menyandarkan miring pelipisnya ke ujung telunjuk, Jongin menggulung kilat ketertarikan yang mendominasi matanya. Dibutuhkan segenap kekuatan untuk menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak berbuat nekat saat itu juga.

Sebab bagaimana tidak, objek dari fantasinya selama berbulan-bulan kini tampak rentan tanpa perlindungan. Membuat segala imajinasi paling liar mendadak menyeruak ke kepala Jongin.

Ia mengingat malam-malam ketika libidonya mendobrak, memaksanya untuk memuaskan nafsu dengan bayangan lelaki ini terkulai di bawah kurungan lengannya, bibir terbuka lebar, serta tubuh terombang-ambing pasrah dihajar gerakan yang kasar.

Jongin menelan ludah.

Ia lantas berdeham untuk memecah keheningan sebelum bertanya, "kau mau pulang sekarang, Kyungsoo?"

Lelaki yang dimaksud menoleh dengan mata memincing, anggukannya terlalu kaku untuk disebut persetujuan dan Jongin kembali menghela napas panjang untuk sekedar bertahan.

"Okay." jawabnya seraya beranjak dengan enggan.

Ia menatap tiap-tiap barang lelaki itu yang berserakan di atas meja ruang tamunya— _tag_ nama bertuliskan Do Kyungsoo, ransel sekolah, dasi seragam, hingga kedua kaus kaki yang dibuang asal.

Mengambil kaus kaki tersebut, Jongin lalu berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo. Ia meraih salah satu kaki Kyungsoo lalu mulai mengenakan kaus kaki si lelaki dengan perlahan.

Kenyataannya, moral Kim Jongin memang patut dipertanyakan.

Dalam kedaan tanpa rangsangan seksual seperti inipun pikiran sang CEO berkelana. Ia tidak dapat menghitung berapa kali ia klimaks dengan bayangan wajahnya terjepit kuat di antara kedua paha Kyungsoo yang sintal, lidahnya menari di bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo, menjilati hingga lelaki itu menyenandungkan namanya seperti lagu.

Oh, Tuhan. Jongin benar-benar ingin mencicipi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik, Jongin mendaratkan satu kecupan di betis. Ia kemudian berdiri, membereskan semua barang Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu lelaki itu berdiri.

Hidung Kyungsoo mendadak mengerut, alisnya yang saling menjalin mengisyaratkan bahwa lelaki berambut coklat hangat itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hyung," panggil Kyungsoo halus, "biarkan aku meminum satu gelas lagi."

Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, Jongin berdiri mematung. Ia menimbang permintaan Kyungsoo, menatap bolak-balik ke gelas di himpitan jari lelaki itu dan botol _wine_ yang sudah hampir habis.

Dengan desahan panjang, ia akhirnya menuruti kemauan si lelaki.

"Tidak ada pembicaraan mengenai ini ke ayahmu, mengerti?" tuntut Jongin dengan penekanan tinggi.

Si pemuda Do mengangguk yakin, matanya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah di luar hari ulang tahun.

Dalam diam, Jongin menatap bagaimana Kyungsoo meneguk _wine_ seolah minuman itu hanyalah minuman ringan. Seperempat gelas kembali habis dan si lelaki tersenyum bahagia ke arahnya.

Seketika, Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat di balik saku celana. Ia menangkap terdapat sisa _wine_ yang masih berkumpul di sudut bibir Kyungsoo—warnanya hampir menyerupai bibir lelaki itu.

Jongin ingin menghapusnya sekarang juga.

 _Menggunakan lidah._

Mungkin juga beberapa pagutan.

Sebab biar Jongin beritahu, dari segala keindahan tubuh Do Kyungsoo apa yang paling melemahkannya adalah bibir lelaki itu. Ia bahkan dapat menuliskan uraian panjang mengenai bibir Kyungsoo dalam berlembar-lembar kertas.

Tentang bagaimana lembutnya bibir itu terlihat, hampir seperti _marshmallow_ yang menunggu untuk dilumat. Tentang bagaimana bibir itu terlihat begitu penuh, merekah dan memgundang seolah bagian itu memang diciptakan hanya untuk hal-hal kotor yang saat ini berenang di kepala Jongin.

Memberikan tamparan kepada diri sendiri di dalam hati, Jongin menguatkan diri.

Ia duduk di samping Kyungsoo, tatapan mendarat di permasalahan yang tidak hanya mengacaukan benaknya tetapi juga membuat celananya sempit. Kemudian dengan segenap pengendalian diri, ia menyeka _wine_ yang tersisa di bibir Kyungsoo, membuat kelopak si lelaki terbuka dan mata mereka saling menemukan.

Ibu jari yang masih berada di bibir Kyungsoo berhenti—diam-diam menikmati tekstur yang terasa di indra perabanya serta melewatkan perpindahan sorot kosong yang kini berubah terpancing.

Sesuatu yang basah kemudian ikut terasa.

Mata Jongin melebar, menyaksikan lidah Kyungsoo yang kini memberikan jilatan malu-malu sebelum akhirnya menghisap masuk seluruh ibu jari Jongin ke dalam mulutnya.

 _Ini benar-benar salah_. Batin Jongin memaki, akan tetapi raganya menikmati apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Untuk mengatakan bahwa Jongin tidak sepenuhnya terkejut adalah hal yang tepat. Ia telah mengantisipasi ini. Ia sudah tahu di balik diam, Do Kyungsoo juga menginginkannya. Ia juga tahu bahwa kedatangan tiba-tiba lelaki itu ke kantornya menyimpan maksud lain, dan ia jauh, jauh lebih tahu bahwa ' _penasaran dengan rasa wine_ ' hanya alasan bagi Kyungsoo agar lelaki itu mendapatkan akses alkohol demi memberanikan diri.

Jongin _jelas_ paham betul bahwa ia hanya perlu menunggu—membiarkan dirinya menjadi yang lebih benar dengan dalih bahwa Kyungsoo yang memulai.

Karena ini salah. Kyungsoo yang berlutut di antara kedua kakinya adalah sesuatu yang salah. Apalagi ketika dua mata besar itu memohon, seraya mulut berucap, " _c-can i_?"

Menahan diri, Jongin membalas tenang, "kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" lalu—dengan intonasi lebih tegas, "kau tahu apa yang _akan_ kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin. Lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya hingga basah sebelum menjawab, "aku sudah berlatih."

Benda di dalam celana Jongin berkedut.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar gigiku tidak melukaimu karena aku sudah sering mempraktekannya dengan jariku."

Jongin menggeram keras. Ia menarik dagu Kyungsoo kasar untuk menyatukan bibir mereka, lalu kembali menggeram sebab _akhirnya_ ia dapat merasakan bibir itu langsung. Jongin melumatnya seperti orang kerasukan, membiarkan lidahnya meraba lembut tiap bagian tanpa terlewatkan.

Ciuman itu kotor dan frustasi.

Jongin menggigit kecil, menerima desahan Kyungsoo yang lirih sebagai balasan hingga ia hampir lupa, hampir melepaskan segala ketegangan seksual yang selama ini terpendam dengan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas sofa untuk ia nikmati mungkin sampai tengah malam tiba.

Namun ini salah, salah, salah.

Mr. Do akan membunuhnya jika pria itu tahu apa yang terjadi. Bukan hanya karena besar perbedaan umur antara ia dan Kyungsoo, melainkan juga karena cincin tanda kesetiaan yang melingkar di jari manisnya sejak dua tahun lalu.

Toh—bagaimanapun, rasa bersalah Jongin pecah berkeping-keping ketika ia melihat gairah yang tersirat di lensa Kyungsoo. Lelaki ini benar-benar memiliki efek luar biasa untuknya.

Maka, membiarkan Kyungsoo tetap berlutut di kedua kakinya, ia berbisik, "mari kita lihat seberapa banyak yang sudah kau pelajari."

Tanpa suara, Kyungsoo bertahan di posisinya. Jongin menyeringai puas. Penurut dan polos, sungguh tidak ada yang lebih menarik dibanding ini. Membuka celananya, Jongin menurunkan sandang itu hingga mata kaki.

Ia melihat mata Kyungsoo segera tertuju ke kejantanannya. Wajah lelaki itu mendekat ragu, tangannya bersiap untuk meraih namun Jongin segera menghentikannya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang bingung, Jongin memberikan penjelasan singkat, " _let me play with your lips first_ , yeah? Setelah itu, kau baru boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Tidak menemukan penolakan apapun, Jongin lantas menarik keluar kejantanannya. Ia mendengar Kyungsoo merintih sejenak—lelaki itu tampak penuh dengan nafsu.

" _Like what you see_?" Jongin tergelak saat Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan mulut menganga. Memperhatikan ia yang menaik-turunkan tangannya untuk memompa, membiarkan miliknya sepenuhnya tegang sebelum memerintah, "kemari."

Kyungsoo memajukan tubuh hingga wajah lelaki itu tepat di depan kejantanannya. Jongin mengarahkan miliknya ke bibir Kyungsoo, kepala seketika terlempar ke belakang ketika ujungnya menyentuh halus bibir lelaki itu.

Menegakkan tubuh, salah satu tangannya mencengkeram rambut Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki itu mendongak lebih atas.

" _Pretty_ ," puji Jongin tulus. " _So, so pretty_."

Kyungsoo bersemu malu, ekspresinya sungguh berkebalikan dengan tindakannya. Karena kali ini, lelaki itu menjulurkan lidah untuk mengecap rasa Jongin. Jilatannya ragu di awal, sebelum lambat laun lapar seolah apa yang dicecap masih belum cukup.

Sirat Jongin berubah gelap, ia membimbing kejantanannya untuk menjelajah bibir Kyungsoo. Mengusapkannya perlahan dari ujung hingga ujung, membuat bibir merah itu berkilat dibalut _pre-cum_ yang menetes dari miliknya.

"Hyung—" Kyungsoo berucap lemah, nadanya tidak sabar, tetapi Jongin tidak menghiraukan.

Ia masih menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Membiarkan ujung kejantannya yang sensitif untuk bergesekan dengan bibir Kyungsoo berkali-kali, menggoda lelaki itu dengan sengaja tidak memasukkan miliknya ke mulut yang terbuka—bersiap menerima.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menginginkan ini?" tanya Jongin sembari menamparkan miliknya ke pipi lelaki yang berlutut.

"Di hari aku melihatmu di kantor tanpa pakaian formal." Kyungsoo mengaku cepat, mulut masih berusaha untuk menangkap kejantanan Jongin.

Mengingat dengan jelas hari yang dimaksud, Jongin tertawa pelan. Itu adalah hari dimana ia terpaksa pulang setelah menerima panggilan darurat di tengah perjalanan liburannya. Ia yang terburu-buru segera melesat ke kantor tanpa mengganti pakaian—sebuah kaus tanpa lengan yang menampilkan otot bisepnya yang kekar dipadu jeans hitam dan sepatu kasual.

Pada hari itu, Jongin tidak menyangka Mr. Do telah menunggu di ruangannya. Duduk dikelilingi _bodyguard_ bersama seorang lelaki mungil yang ia kenali sebagai anak terakhir dari keluarga Do.

Jongin yang awalnya tidak menaruh perhatian mulai mencuri pandang, menatap lebih teliti ke lelaki yang menunduk dengan telinga memerah dan ia tidak dapat berhenti menduga apa gerangan alasan di balik itu.

Ah, sekarang ia tahu.

Do Kyungsoo bukan malu.

Do Kyungsoo justru sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang kotor—bahkan mungkin untuk kali pertama, hingga lelaki itu bingung mengapa tubunya bereaksi demikian atau mengapa bagian bawahnya mendadak menuntut untuk disentuh.

Bersama kesimpulan tersebut, Jongin akhirnya gelap mata.

Ia mendorong kejantanannya masuk dalam satu gerakan, membuat Kyungsoo tersedak saat ujung miliknya menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan.

Lenguhan Jongin mengisi ruangan.

Ia bersumpah bahwa mulut Kyungsoo adalah surga dan neraka dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia dapat merasakan dosa berkumpul dalam setiap sudutnya, namun ia tidak dapat menolak untuk terus terkubur di sana.

Menggerakkan pinggulnya lambat, Jongin menikmati miliknya yang perlahan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Kejanatanannya yang basah oleh ludah menghasilkan suara yang semakin meningkatkan birahi.

Setiap kali Jongin mendorong masuk, Kyungsoo terpejam. Lelaki itu memainkan lidahnya untuk mengusap batang Jongin, memutar dengan meliuk seraya menghisap kuat agar milik Jongin tetap berada di dalam.

Bibir Kyungsoo terus menempel erat di kejantanan Jongin, merah dan bengkak. Pemandangan yang terlalu erotis itu melepaskan sisi liar sang CEO, sehingga pinggulnya bergerak lebih cepat—sepenuhnya menghabisi mulut lelaki yang menerima dengan kedua tangan terkulai.

" _Taking it so well, don't you little one_?" desis Jongin seraya gerakan berubah brutal. Kyungsoo hanya dapat menggumam menyetujui, mengirimkan getaran ke kejantanannya yang sudah sensitif. " _Oh, God. My pretty little one_."

Jongin tiba-tiba menarik keluar kejantanannya, mendengungkan suara _pop_ keras sebab Kyungsoo begitu gigih untuk mempertahankan kontak dengan milik sang CEO.

Tergelak kecil, Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo. Ia—sejujurnya, ingin menciptakan rasa frustasi ke si lelaki yang lebih muda. Namun bibir itu kembali mengundang, sehingga ia berubah pikiran.

Secara perlahan, Jongin menyeret kejantanannya untuk menjelajah bibir Kyungsoo, membuat si pemilik sedikit membuka mulut agar lidahnya juga dapat merasakan.

"Kau selalu punya pikiran yang sama kepada setiap pria yang kau temui?" tanya Jongin tajam, ia tidak suka berbagi.

" _No, no, no._ " Kyungsoo memekik panik, hampir seperti orang ketakutan. " _Just you_ , Hyung. _Just you._ "

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku bersumpah."

"Bagus." Jongin tersenyum puas. "Biar aku buat beberapa peraturan penting, okay sayang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh.

"Pertama, hanya aku yang memilikimu." Jongin menggigit bibir Kyungsoo posesif, menarik bibir bawahnya hingga lelaki itu mendesah. "Kedua, apapun yang aku katakan adalah perintah dan kau harus menurutinya. _You are a good boy, aren't you_?"

" _I am. I am_." Kyungsoo membalas tanpa berpikir, pandangan tidak lepas dari Jongin yang tengah mengenggam kejantanannya sendiri.

Ada sesuatu yang tergambar dari kerutan di kening lelaki itu yang mendorong Jongin untuk bertanya, " _what is it, little one?_ "

" _Can i,_ " Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang—seakan bimbang. " _Can i call you_ Daddy?"

Seringai tipis terukir di bibir Jongin. Kesabarannya sungguh tidak sia-sia. Dengan menanti Kyungsoo untuk memulai inisiatif ia secara tidak langsung juga menanamkan gagasan bahwa seseorang yang lebih menginginkan ini terjadi adalah Kyungsoo sendiri.

" _You want to be Daddy's little slut_?"

Dari posisi Jongin duduk, ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo bergerak tidak nyaman. Lelaki ini jelas terangsang hanya dengan kalimat serupa.

"Katakan sayang," pancing Jongin, ia mengusap ujung miliknya yang licin dengan ibu jari. "Katakan dengan jelas."

 _"Soo wanna_ ," menelan ludah, lelaki itu tampak tidak dapat menyembunyikan nafsunya. " _Soo wanna be Daddy's little slut_."

"Oh, _fuck_." Jongin berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo, kejantanan menggantung bebas di antara paha. Ia membelai rambut Kyungsoo sejenak seakan sedang memuji keberanian lelaki itu, kemudian berbisik rendah, " _claim your reward, then_."

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, Kyungsoo menelan milik Jongin seutuhnya. Lelaki itu mengulum kejantanannya seperti seorang profesional—mulut menghisap kuat, lidah menari membelai setiap inci, kepala mengikut setiap hujaman Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkadang berhenti di ujung, mengecup, memberi jilatan kecil, menjepit di sela bibir yang sensual itu, sebelum kembali mengulum hingga pangkal. Hidungnya menabrak bagian bawah perut Jongin berkali-kali, suara tersedak mulai mereda seiring dengan Kyungsoo yang telah terbiasa dengan ukuran Jongin yang _sangat_ di atas rata-rata.

Mengimbangi permainan, pinggul Jongin bergerak cepat, tangan menahan kepala Kyungsoo agar tidak tersentak. Segala serapah mengalir dari mulutnya, kalimat-kalimat merendahkan mengenai bibir Kyungsoo yang nyata tercipta untuk ini.

" _What a whore,_ " sindir Jongin ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo tidak menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

Lelaki itu murni hanya ingin digunakan seperti ini, demi kepuasan Jongin semata tanpa meminta imbalan lebih. Jongin memastikan ia akan memberikan balasan dengan baik di kesempatan berikutnya. Namun untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin menikmati mulut Kyungsoo.

"Mmm, yeah." Jongin mempercepat gerakannya, menghantamkan miliknya tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang mulai kehabisan napas.

Entah untuk yang berapa kali, ia kembali mengagumi keindahan bibir Kyungsoo.

 _For fuck's sake, those cocksucker lips_.

Bibir itu begitu sempurna melingkar di kejantanannya, merah, basah, memohon untuk terus dimanfaatkan hingga Jongin tidak dapat berpikir apapun selain terus meningkatkan ritme gerakan.

"Daddy, daddy." Kyungsoo mendesah di antara hujaman, lelaki itu mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin menyentuh, merasakan milik Jongin di genggamannya.

Mendeteksi hal tersebut, Jongin membawa tangan Kyungsoo ke miliknya, membiarkan Kyungsoo bereksperimen sejenak dengan beberapa gerakan naik turun yang ringkih.

" _Go make_ Daddy _come, little one_."

Tangan kecil menggenggam milik Jongin, memompa di pangkal sementara bibir mengulum sisanya. Kyungsoo menyetarakan irama tangannya dengan hisapan mulutnya. Lelaki itu bergerak kasar seolah ingin segera mendapatkan sperma Jongin.

Setiap tindakan, desah, serta ekspresi yang dihasilkan oleh Kyungsoo menjelma menjadi dosa paling manis di mata Jongin. Cincin pernikahannya sesekali memantul—mencemooh.

Peduli setan.

Jongin mengumpat, tubuhnya menegang ketika gelombang kenikmatan mulai merambat. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo, membuka paksa mulut lelaki itu selagi tangannya bekerja untuk mencapai klimaks.

 _Sebentar lagi_.

Jongin mengarahkan ujung kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki itu menunggu—kedua pipinya merona, mulut menganga dengan bibir yang terlihat seperti telah diperlakukan tidak pantas.

Hanya dibutuhkan beberapa gerakan bagi Jongin untuk sampai ke puncak, desah lemah _Kyungsoo_ terucap bersamaan dengan cairan putih yang menodai bibir Kyungsoo—sebagian mendarat di lidah yang dalam waktu singkat hilang tertelan.

Kyungsoo membersihkan sisa sperma Jongin dengan lidah, menjilati bibirnya sendiri hingga bersih, sebelum beranjak untuk mengklaim apa yang tersisa di ujung kejantanan Jongin.

" _Little one, it's gone_." Jongin tergelak saat Kyungsoo masih berusaha mengulum miliknya untuk mendapatkan lebih.

Ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo sembari mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke dekapannya. Merasakan kakinya yang lemas, Jongin akhirnya memilih duduk dengan menempatkan Kyungsoo di pangkuannya.

Keduanya mengatur napas sejenak, dalam diam yang damai. Wajah Kyungsoo bersarang di ceruk leher Jongin sementara lengan lelaki itu memeluk sang CEO erat.

"Darimana kau mempelajari hal semacam ini, Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin setelah jeda yang cukup panjang.

Lelaki di dekapannya mendongak, senyum tipisnya begitu kontras dengan apa yang dikatakan selanjutnya, " _porn sites, porn magazines, i watched many things_ , Daddy."

" _Naughty_." Jongin menyahut, ia membubuhkan ciuman panjang setelah kata itu, mematrikan senyumnya di bibir lelaki yang juga masih tersenyum.

Tangan Jongin meraba bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo, memberikan remasan kecil yang membuat lelaki itu terlonjak karena rangsangan.

" _I'm gonna take care of you next time_ , okay? Kau harus pulang sekarang, orangtuamu pasti khawatir."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir, kekecewaan tergambar jelas di raut mukanya, "hmmkay."

Lelaki itu lantas melepaskan diri dari Jongin, membiarkan sang CEO untuk merapikan kemeja seragamnya yang berantakan. Jongin kemudian menyisir rambut Kyungsoo menggunakan jarinya, membenahi surai lelaki itu hingga kembali pada tempatnya.

Ia meneliti hasil pekerjaannya sejenak sembari membelai pipi Kyungsoo, sebelum jarinya turun lebih bawah untuk mengusap bibir lelaki itu.

" _Lipstick will look good on you_."

Alis Kyungsoo naik setengah, "oh, ya?"

"Hmm."

Jongin tersungging, ia hanya mengalamatkan itu sebagai pernyataan yang lalu, namun Kyungsoo ternyata menganggapnya sebagai suatu perintah.

Terbukti saat si lelaki yang lebih muda mengucapkan, " _what color_ , Daddy?"

 _Dear, God. This boy is really gonna be the death of him_.

" _Château_ ," bisiknya, bibir kembali menemukan. " _Château_ _wine color_."

* * *

 **CHATEAU MARGAUX: THE END**

* * *

.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

YOU'VE BEEN WARNED THAT MY SMUT SUCKS SO...

Anyway, ini permintaan maaf karena aku lama banget _update_ yang itu.  
Sedang dalam proses kok tenang aja.  
Salahin kaisoo yang akhir-akhir ini _fluffy,_ UDAH TAU SHER ANAKNYA GAMPANG KEBAWA SUASANA. ya gitu...

Oh iya!  
Ini juga salah satu _prompt_ yang aku post di Instagram  
(yay satu _prompt_ lagi terwujud, walaupun nyampah... ha.. ha...)

Okay terakhir, review, kritik, saran dan segala bentuk apresiasi akan sangat amat dihargai :))

ps. JANGAN PERNAH NGOMONGIN FF INI KE SHER KARENA BUKAN SHER YANG BIKIN.  
SHER POLOS KOK, YANG NULIS INIMAH KINKY :(((

 **XOXO**

 _ **Sher.**_


End file.
